


Magnetic Umbrella

by CNickle



Category: Warframe
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Fanart, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Violence, Nonverbal Communication, One Shot, as usual, he's tactical and a bit hot-headed but cautious, i just sorta winged it for volt, idk what else to put here, mag saves the day, mag's personality is based mainly off how she is in the comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNickle/pseuds/CNickle
Summary: [No spoilers here--be at ease.]A wounded Volt finds himself stranded in a cavern after a typhoon passes through the Eurasian badlands. Thankfully, the Lotus has sent him just the sort of help he needed. Oneshot.





	Magnetic Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> so this was actually inspired by aikurisu's contest work "electric umbrella"--i loved it and wanted to put a story behind it 
> 
> though when i made this, i didn't know the title of the work, and i ended up misinterpreting the energy field as being mag's, so in this story it will have been made by her
> 
> regardless, either way works and i hope you enjoy this oneshot
> 
> EDIT 1/7/19: made a few corrections and added aikurisu's work to the bottom, along with a link

Rain.

It wasn’t one of Volt’s favourite types of weather conditions, to put it simply. It especially wasn’t one of his favourite things to come back to after spending fourteen hours in an underground Grineer base in Eurasia. He did, however, thank the stars that he missed the typhoon that hit the area about an hour after he arrived--mainly because the Grineer initiated a lockdown as a response.

It was precisely because of the typhoon, however, that the Liset was unable to extract him through normal means. So he was left with no choice but to exit the base the same way he entered: through the cavern the Grineer used for their excavation operations. The Grineer also made sure to welcome him properly--with their turrets. Volt figured since they had trapped him in the base for so long, they were able to mobilize a retaliation force to make his escape much more deadly. While he was able to put up a fair fight, he didn’t escape without taking a few hits--or without leaving anyone alive.

Volt gazed out at the mud-ridden badlands of Eurasia. He then looked down at the open wound on his hip; he remembered having worse, but it still posed a problem for him. Normally, Volt was able to withstand rain just fine, but the primary reason he didn’t enjoy it was because of how it affected his powers. Electricity is erratic. Water makes electricity even more erratic. Since rain was just water completely surrounding him, it made his powers more likely to fan out in directions he didn’t intend. He still felt horrible for electrocuting Titania that one time during a spy mission on Uranus.

With an open wound like his, however, he felt he would risk damaging himself further if he ran into more resistance once the extraction point was available. He had no choice but to wait for the rain to pass. Were he able to, he would audibly express his frustration, but settled for just stabbing his rapier into the ground and slumping against the cavern wall in defeat.

He sat down and drew one leg up in a resting position, staring off blankly as he waited for some kind of update--just some sort of change that would help him get out of here faster.

Minutes passed. Minutes then turned into an hour. Two hours. The rain let up a bit, but not by much.

Suddenly his communicator pinged, and he could hear the Lotus’ voice in his head.

“Tenno, I’m sorry I could not reach you sooner. Do you have a status report?”

Volt didn’t need to speak. Through a quick communication signal, he was able to update the Lotus with everything she needed to know. Her tone of voice sounded a bit more empathetic after she looked it over.

“I see. Extraction is now available--I will mark it on your map. I will also see to it that you will be repaired when you reach it.” she replied.

Volt felt a bit more settled knowing the Lotus would have him looked after once he returned to his ship--but there was still something akin to anxiety gnawing at him. He still didn’t feel safe enough to try to make it there on his own in his condition. The rain was the only thing barricading him between a cold, dank cavern--and Home.

“But you need to leave soon,” she added. “The Grineer have already gathered a reclamation team. If you remain where you are, there is a high chance you will be spotted.”

Damn it, he thought to himself. Now he was really in trouble--and at high risk of damaging himself further. Rather than trying to leave the cave, he stood up, pulled his sword out of the ground, and moved himself to a much darker part of the cavern. He sat back down with his weapon on his lap, dimming his lights as much as he could without completely shutting off his optics. This, he felt, was his best option to avoid a fight with the Grineer.

For about a half hour he sat there in wait, until the Lotus realized he hadn’t left his location. She contacted him once more.

“Tenno, the Grineer are not far from your location--why haven’t you proceeded to extraction?”

Volt didn’t answer her directly. He instead thought to himself how he would be safer hidden in the shadows than trying to fight out in the rain. He’d only be setting himself up for failure if he tried to leave now, when the odds were against him.

Unaware that the Lotus was still connected to his communication signal, she spoke to him once more. “Understood. I have requested another Tenno operative to help escort you to extraction. Leave your navigation signal online for them to track you.”

Volt lifted his head up in surprise, though she had disconnected from his signal before he had a chance to respond. He leaned his head back against the rocky cavern wall, seeming a bit exasperated. He didn’t feel an escort would do him much good, especially when there was a chance he might end up hurting the escort too.

As he waited, he began to wonder who would come for him. There were some Volt called a friend--and there were others he wasn’t too fond of. Maybe the Lotus sent someone who could heal him, like Trinity or Oberon? But then again, their abilities were always in demand and needed for more large-scale operations, so maybe not. Hydroid was also a possibility, since he was able to control water aside from becoming it, but...yeah no. The Lotus already knew they didn’t have the best synergy or relationship. Not happening.

He then began to realize how the cold was starting to get to him. Thankfully he had a syandana he could pull over him as a sort of makeshift blanket, and did so immediately. Ember then came to mind; she’d be able to warm the place up easily, but he then remembered that she hated the rain even more than he did. Made sense, seeing as fire was her thing.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the growing sound of Grineer speaking outside of the cavern. One of them began barking orders to the others--he could hear footsteps coming dangerously close to his location. If they came into the cavern, he might be able to pull off a sneak attack, but he would risk revealing himself to the enemy. And most likely become an open target for gunfire. Regardless, he gripped the hilt of his rapier, anticipating a fight to happen within the next few minutes.

Suddenly, he could hear yelling outside, followed by gunfire. Then followed by screams of agony. He was certain he could hear some bones crunching as well. After hearing bodies drop to the ground, there was nothing but silence. Best case scenario, it was the escort the Lotus summoned, but you could never be too certain.

Footsteps then broke the silence, and Volt readied himself for a fight. To his dismay, the wound on his hip began to act up, causing him to keel over a bit in pain. He quickly supported himself against the wall before he ended up on the ground again. As the footsteps grew louder, his grip on his sword momentarily grew tighter, but only until he saw who entered the cavern.

Mag.

She was definitely a close friend of his, and the friendliest face he’d seen in the past twenty-four hours. His guard immediately came down, and he dropped back to the ground again in relief. Mag turned her head in his direction upon hearing him, and approached him. Though warframes were unable to verbally communicate, Mag could tell just by looking at his body language that Volt was physically and mentally exhausted. She knelt down and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, letting him know she was here to help him. Volt felt compelled to place his hand over hers, but it was currently occupied keeping pressure on his wound. His head lowered a bit, feeling disappointed with himself.

His disappointment didn’t last long when he saw Mag produce a health restoration container and handed it to him. If he were physically able to, he’d be giving her the most thankful smile. She stood back up as he made use of it and walked back to the entrance of the cavern, checking for any more signs of Grineer. The bio-gel stung a bit, but there was an immediate feeling of relief afterwards as most of the pain went away. He felt he could stand on his own now without much trouble.

As Volt stood up, Mag stepped back out into the rain, signalling that it was safe for them to leave. But Volt didn’t budge. She cocked her head a bit in confusion, gesturing with a hand to come with her. He averted his gaze away in response, visibly reluctant to step outside.

Out of the blue, Mag’s head perked up as if she received some sort of message. She then seemed to have an idea. She returned to Volt and took his hand in hers; with a wave of her free hand, she created a magnetic field around them. Volt looked a bit curious as to what she was doing, but she looked back at him and gave him a nod--as though she was telling him “Trust me.”

She gave his hand a tug to urge him to walk with her. Tentatively, he followed her pace by her side until they stepped out into the Eurasian badlands. But instead of the rain soaking them, the drops of water seemed to roll away from them, almost like they were underneath a big glass umbrella.

He was impressed. He always knew Mag was able to pull things toward her with her power, but he never considered that she would also be able to use it to repel as well.

Volt looked around at the surrounding area, finding the crushed and mangled corpses of the Grineer that were alive only moments earlier. He supposed he didn’t need to worry much about them now--Mag’s work was very obviously done. One glance at her and you could tell how pleased she was with herself.

As they walked to extraction, Volt couldn’t help but give her hand a gentle squeeze--a thankful gesture for her presence. Mag looked up at him curiously, then sheepishly gravitated a bit closer to him, to the point where their shoulders were touching. He mused how this was a different side of Mag, as she often came off as being strictly business. But for Volt, it was a nice change to see.

Especially on a rainy day like this.

[[img source](https://www.deviantart.com/aikurisu/art/Electric-Umbrella-627013514)]


End file.
